Raindrop Wins With His Beautiful Flows
by komaeduh
Summary: (M/M) (that means yaoi!) [HS AU] raindropxmike raindrop and his rap battle rival mike clambin are always delivering sick burns and busting rhymes. to an outsider, it would appear that these two boys hate each other, but when mike begins to have strange feelings for his megane rival, could it change the course of their relationship...and the entire school! (AN: i suck


Mike Glambin was at his locker at last. He emptied his backpack and books and followed suit with his coat, flopping onto the bench with a loud sigh. His day had been long and stressful: full of rap battles and essays. He was so tired of that Raindrop always beating him in everything! He was ready to relieve the stresses of his day in one simple act.  
He quickly unbuttoned his dark denim jeans, not minding the fact that the door to the locker commons was unlocked, before coaxing his half-mast erection into something substantial. He pressed his back to the locker, lazily rubbing circles into the head of his cock before moving along the shaft of his erection in the same slow manner, eliciting awkward half-moans from himself as he gained speed. "Raindrop...Raindrop...a-ah.."

Just as he began to nudge his hips in time with his hand, the door opened with a crash. "Raindrop!" Mike Glambin yelled with a voice cracked with embarrassment, instantly jerking his hand from his trousers as quickly sat up. His flushed face and evident bulge peeking out from his jeans made it clear as to what his prior activities entailed, and a two-second survey of the man would let anyone know of what he was doing, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

Raindrop chuckled quietly, shutting the door behind him, "Of course I have. You're so gay," he answered, standing infront of Mike, "...I dont know what to say," Mike responded. he laughed, turning to Mike Glambin, whose face turned a shocking shade of crimson. "Would you like some help?"

Mike Glambin nodded bashfully, swallowing his embarrassment quickly as he laid back onto the bench, grabbing Raindrop by his shirt collar to guide him down on top of him. Raindrop won in everything, and now here too? They were immediately swept up in a series of rough kisses, Mike eagerly freeing himself from his clothes as Raindrop began to press his lips against Mike's jaw and chest. Mike turned his face away bashfully not daring to look into Raindrops beautiful eyes, he wont let him win this. "You think youre all that but youre not. … " he breathed inbetween small gasps. Raindrop begain tracing licks and kisses down his anatomy until he reached the waistband of his underwear, playfully licking at the prominent bulge and through the slit of his pants.

Raindrop removed his companion's pants expertly, using his teeth to wiggle them down his thighs. Chuckling slightly as he felt Mike Glambin buck anxiously underneath him, he took the cue and let his tongue graze over the tip of his companion's erection, smiling slightly to himself as it elicited a moan before running circles with his tongue as he began to suck gently on the head of his cock.

Mike Glambin is harder than he's been in weeks.

A lubed finger is dug unceremoniously into Mike's arse, and he groans at the prodding. If Raindrop hits his prostate, it's certainly not intentional, so Mike Glambin tries to angle his arse in the right direction. Two more fingers are added, and Mike groans loudly.

"you foo," says Raindrop, using his free hand to slap Mike Glambin's arse cheek hard, surely leaving a red print in its wake. Mike Glambin is shocked by the move into silence. He knows better now. Mike Glambin sees him quickly slick his thick, proudly erect cock with lube and braces himself as the man gets into position behind him.

Raindrop pressed his manhood slowly inside, letting his battle partner adjust to his length, "Yo.." he moaned at the hot feeling of being inside mike.  
Raindrop has gripped Mike Glambin's hips and began to move inside Mike. Occasionally he would hit mik'es prostate , and this is what makes it all the better for him. "A-ah Raindrop!" Mike yelled as raindrop pressed eeper. Raindrop is staring at Mike Glambin's face, or rather, the side of Mike Glambin's face that is visible, and he breathes, "ur gay" . Mike Glambin doesn't mind. He's used to it. After a minute raindrop begins to lose himself moaning, "y-yo. .. yo " over and over.  
As Raindrop's hips pick up speed, he begins to hit Mike's prostate more often, finally reaching the point where nearly every thrust hits home, and Mike Glambin is biting his lips to keep his cries inside. He comes right then and there, spewing his seed onto the floor beneath him. "ANIMAL BOOM" Raindrop yells as he comes deep inside mike.

"youve won in the battles raindrop, but i win in bed " raindrop says as he smirks down at mike glambin.  
Raindrop Wins With His Beautiful Flows


End file.
